Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insecticide bait holder for luring and poisoning ants or other small insects such as roaches and the like.
Insect lures which incorporate poisonous bait or insecticide therein are quite well known. Examples of such lures may be found in the following prior U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,700,517, Jan. 29, 1929,
2,242,099, May 13, 1941,
2,768,469, Oct. 30, 1956,
4,182,070, Jan. 8, 1980,
4,485,582, Dec. 4, 1984,
4,563,836, Jan. 14, 1986.
Considerations applicable to such lures are, for example, that they be economical and simple to manufacture, that they be simple to use and dispose of, that they should maintain the bait in a fresh, insect-attracting condition to the extent possible if exposed to lengthy shelf life, and that they should be tamper-resistant to the extent possible in preventing children or household pets from obtaining access to the poisonous bait.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel form of insecticide bait holder for luring and poisoning insects which fulfills at least certain of the above considerations.